Radioimmunoassays for calcitonin and parathyroid hormone are being developed and exploited to investigate the physiological importance of these hormones, their levels in health and disease and the interrelationships of these hormones one to another. In the forthcoming year it is intended to specifically investigate the mechanisms whereby these hormones are degraded and factors which may control their rate of degradation.